Undercover
by Palmetto66
Summary: This was her highest profile case and so far it was looking like it would be her last. Her mission and identity compromised all in an attempt to save the man she wasn't supposed to be in love with. She knew she would loose her job most likely but at the moment saving him and everyone else was all that mattered.
1. Chapter 1

At 5 in the morning her phone started blaring a god awful ringtone she had picked for the caller. She flopped out of bed still half asleep and started throwing clothes into her huge suitcase. She knew the drill. Phone rings, pack, drive to the safe house, shower, get case file and jump on a plane to a city somewhere. That was the life of an undercover agent. Scratch that. This is the life of the FBI's most successful undercover agent. She wasn't complaining, no not at all. She worked hard to get where she was today. She loved her job too. New city every few months and she gets to catch the bad guys at the same time. Once she had packed her bags and grabbed her essential electronic devices she grabbed her Bureau issued gun and her badge from a safe hidden in the floor under the carpet of her apartment. She then lugged her things into the elevator and a block down the empty streets to a waiting SUV. From there they drove about 3 hours to a small community that was being built. A few houses had already been finished but no one lived in any of them yet. SUV's were a common too, usually belonging to the managers, driving in and out to inspect the progress. I was escorted inside by the driver and was met by the reassuring faces of my team. In my down time I worked for the BAU and helped solve cases. They always came when I had to go off, usually just to say goodbye to me just in case. Either way it meant a lot. My undercover officer gave me what I would be wearing and I took it with me into the bathroom where I showered and changed in under 10 minutes. I could usually tell by what I had been given to wear where I was going. Flannel meant somewhere South, shorts and a T-shirt meant somewhere tropical like the Bahamas or Florida. Today I had shorts and a camouflage shirt. This was a first. I gathered up my dirty clothes and tossed them in a garbage bag before I started braiding my blonde hair. I said goodbye to everyone starting like I always did with Spencer Reid, then Derek Morgan, then the bright and bubbly Penelope Garcia, then to David Rossi, and finally to my Unit Chief Arron Hotchner. "Come back to us in one piece JJ." She smiled and promised him she would. Her undercover officer handed her the file on the suspect she would be watching. "You'll be headed to New Orleans Agent. Your name is now Eve Fields and your a graduate from Texas A&M buying a house. You'll be working as an intern for the NOPD. No contact with any outsiders besides the intended target and remember-" "It's forbidden to have sexual contact with anyone while on the case. I know, I know." Same old same old nothing ever changed. I don't know why they bother preaching that to everyone before every mission. Everyone has more discipline than that. We all know better than to get involved with anyone. "Good luck Agent."

It was 7am when I pulled up in front of the house I would be staying in. It was a nice white ranch style home on a few acres of land. There were a few houses around but not enough to be too crowded. I always liked the space. I hurried inside to unpack my things and change into a purple button up dress shirt and black jeans. My braid was a mess but I didn't have time to fix it. I was running late as it was trying to find my Kevlar vest to put on under my shirt. I had looked over the case file on the plane and I was glad that I had been told earlier that this was the highest profile case I've ever had. Oh wait, I hadn't been. However I was glad that years of being on this job had taught me to plan for the worst. I grabbed my keys and gun and sped towards the police station. My mission was to gain acceptance into a small bank robbery gang that had turned violent. They hacked into the security cameras when they came in, slide on masks and start the cameras back up. No one could identify them and they left no prints behind. They only thin they left behind were their names and their names plastered newspapers everywhere. An agent had been sent in earlier and gotten the basics, the ringleader was a female known as the queen and the shooter was a male known as the king. The Jack was an undercover agent who snatched the cash. We were informed that they hung out at a local bar every weekend. However the agent who had gone in as the 'Jack' had blown his cover and been shot forcing him to retire. Now your probably wondering why we can't just storm in and arrest them. Well they also have the possibility of being tied to several assassination overseas. We didn't want to make any arrests until we had a confession from them and proof that they had in fact committed the crimes. It could be a very long process. However we were also informed that 'The King' may in fact be a cop who works at the NOPD and is able to steal drugs and guns from the evidence locker. The question is who. I parked in front of the small department and pulled out a small silver chain from the glove box. At the end of the chain was a small angel with its wings outstretched. It's all I have left of my mom. I wear it only when I go undercover as my good luck charm. I snapped the chain around my neck and hurried inside.

This was the one part of the job I hated. I had to act stupid. I was coming in as an inter which meant I couldn't fly through paperwork like I normally would. The department was quiet, most of the detectives and officers sitting at their desks laughing and a few eating. "Ah, you must be the new intern." The sheriff said as he walked up to me from his desk. He was an older man, about in his 50's with graying brown hair and worry lines etched into his face. "I'm Sheriff Lamontagne. My son will be helping you out the next few days. Will!" One of the detectives heads popped up from his cubicle. "Come here for a minute." When he stood up he looked just like his daddy but a few years younger. He had brown hair like his daddy and they both shores the same dark blue eyes. He had to stand at about 6'2 which was towering over me. "Hi, you must be Ms. Fields." He held out his hand and flashed a dazzling white smile. I shook his hand and smiled nervously. "Yes. Nice to meet you." "Will can show you around until you get comfortable with everything." I nodded my head. "Follow me darlin I'll show you where you'll be staying." Darlin? I followed behind the detective, sneaking glances at everyone. "Your not from around here are you?" He had slowed a little so he fell in step with me. "No, I'm from Texas." He chuckled a little. "Funny, you don't sound Texan." I smiled. "Yeah I get that a lot." He showed me to a cubicle with a desk taking up space on one side of the wall with a printer and computer and a few filing cabinets. "What happened to the other intern?" I asked conversationally as I sat down on the computer chair. "He quit. He wasn't must of an intern any how. We got more done ourselves than he did." He pulled up another chair and grabbed a laptop. "You mind if I stay? I'll be able to help you and get some other things done too." Yes. "No of course not." Soon reports started coming in and Will told me all I had to do was organize them into the proper files and put them in the right section of the filing cabinets and if files came in for certain officers then all I had to do was take the file to the correct officer. Well that went all fine and good for about the first half hour, then I guess Will got bored. He started telling me all the skinny on all the officers and soon we got to laughing about something and once that started we couldn't stop. I can't really remember what we even started laughing about but we just died. I mean we were wheezing and crying and more than a few eyebrows were raised our way. Usually I don't have fun like this on missions. I'm serious about my job and I keep to myself unless I'm spoken to. This, I've never done anything like this before but it's so...easy. It felt so normal. It seemed like it had only been a hour tops. "We should probably be getting on home Ms. Fields. It's late." I gathered up the few files that I had left and followed Will out. There was one Detective left, quietly talking on the phone and watching us as we walked out. The day shift cops would be back anytime day and the night shifts would roll out. A detective would know that. The last name on the cubicle read Marx. "I had fun today Ms. Fields." I smiled an chuckled a little. "So did I Detective." "You can call me Will." "And you can call me Eve." He smirked. "Eve. That's a beautiful name." I felt the color drain from my cheeks and my stomach flop about 50 times. This was bad. So bad. "T-thanks. I should probably get going. My dogs probably wondering where I'm at." He nodded. "Goodnight then Eve." "Goodnight Will." I jumped into my car and sped back home to change into an itty bitty black party dress. I tucked my gun into a clutch and made sure I had extra ammo. I made sure the black wire that would record the events tonight was hidden good enough. I curled my blonde hair and threw on some makeup and headed to the bar where the King and Queen were known to hangout. It was about 30 minutes away from where I was staying. I walked inside the dingy building and the smell of urine became so overpowering my eyes were watering. Everyone inside started laughing like it was some joke. "Get outta here before you get raped!" Someone shouted from the back. "I'd like to see someone try it!" I shouted back. A drunken man stumped forward and lunged for me as I pulled my gun out and held it against his crotch. He froze and gasps spread out through the bar. "You move and I'll unload my gun into you." He held up his hands defensively and backed away. "I'm lookin for The King and Queen. I heard The Jack kicked the bucket and I suppose y'all need someone else to snatch your cash." A man and a woman who were sitting in the dark in the very back motioned for me to come over. It was too dark to make out who they were though. "You got guts for coming in here kid." The Queen said. I scoffed. "I ain't scared of anybody in here." The King and Queen exchanged glances. "What makes you think that you can come in here and think we'll let you in?" The King asked. "I can get you anything you need. Cars, guns, drugs, anything. I just gotta make a couple calls and it'll be here." "No-" The Queen cut the King off. "Okay." What? The Queen and King leaned in close and I did the same, my blonde curls rubbing against the filthy table. "We're making a hit tomorrow at the bank downtown. 9 am. Bring 3 AK's and wear black. We'll meat up in the back alleyway." I sat back and bit my lip. "I'll do it under one condition. You have to tell me everything you've ever done. I mean, it's crazy what you've done so far I can only imagine what other crazy things you've done!"

"She's not spilling anything." I was pacing in my temporary home on a disposable cell phone. "She nearly killed me when I asked about her previous work." My undercover officer sighed loudly. "Look for trophies Eve. There is no way she would walk away from all of those crimes without something." Now it was my turn to sigh loudly. "Listen I know you had going into enemy territory like this but your going to have to. Make friends with that Lamontagne boy. He might come in handy." "Okay now were crossing some serious boarders." "Eve it's part of the job." "I don't need a man to help me do my job!" I spat. This isn't my first mission. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this on my own. "Eve think about it, make friends with him and you'll have easy access to cases and the latest information." I ran my finger through my hair and grabbed a huge fistful in frustration. "I don't appreciate using people." "This is the highest profile case you've dealt with Eve. This is what you have to do if you want to run with the big dogs." "Fine. But I don't like it at all." "No one does. Listen the guns should be at the airport by midnight. Flash your badge and they'll let you take em'." I glanced at the clock and noticing it was already 11, I slid on a pair of slides and grabbed my car keys. "Thanks boss." "Be careful." I crushed the phone in my hand and drove a little ways before tossing the phone out the window. I started chewing on what was left of my nails which wasn't very much as I drove. I had never had a case where I'd had to take such risks. I did like my officer had said and flashed my bag at luggage and carted the three suitcases out to my car. I checked to make sure everything I asked for was in the suitcases and finally went home to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like h-." I flopped down on my chair beside Will. Marx wasn't here today. "Thanks." I mumbled. I started biting my nails again as I watched the clock tick.

"Cher you need to stop, there's nothing left to chew on." Will took my hand and pulled it away from my mouth. He was right, if I kept chewing my fingers were going to start bleeding.

"I'm sorry, it's just, my dad he's not doing so good. I was up all night at the hospital." I felt bad for lying to him so easily. I felt even worse when I saw the sympathetic look cross his face.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I asked what happened?" "Stroke. The doctors said it was pretty bad." "If you need anything just let me know and I'll do whatever I can to help." I smiled a little. "Thanks." My iPhone started vibrating in my pocket. I knew it was just the alarm on my phone but he didn't. I hit the snooze button and put my phone to my ear. "Hello?" Pause. "Yes it is." Another pause. "S- okay I'll be there as soon as I can." I made a small scene of hurrying to get my stuff together. "What's going on?" "The hospital just called and said my dad had a heart attack. I gotta go. I'm sorry." I hurried out before he could question me anymore.

I threw my stuff into my car and drove to where the Queen and King told me to meet them with the guns in the back and already dressed in black thanks to years of experience of changing disguises. I opened the trunk and armed the two and myself. "Good work kid." The Queen tossed me the Jack's mask and we stormed inside the bank. The Queen sprayed bullets into the crowd of people and I demanded the money.

"Touch the silent alarm and I will blow you brains out do you understand me! No dye packs! No tracking devices! Straight up money! Lets go!" The distraught teller nodded furiously and started throwing cash into a bag. "50 seconds!" The King was keeping the time so we wouldn't stay in the bank too long and risk getting caught. "We got it lets go!" We bailed out the back and I threw the bag of cash into their van. The Queen set her gun and a tablet down by the bah to make sure there was no dye packets. My heart was racing as I slowly inched forward and slid the tablet towards me while she had her head buried into the bag. I quickly slid it into the waist band of my pants and pulled my shirt over it so it would be covered.

"Alright let's go!" They screeched away in their car and I hurried to do the same before she noticed her tablet was missing. I still had until tonight before I was out of the woods. We would meet back up at the bar and loathe about our heist. For a second I contemplated turning around and trying to help the injured back at the bank but it was too risky. Times like this I had to shut my emotions off and do what would keep my identity safe. I changed back into my normal clothes and discarded my black ones in my trunk, making sure to hide the tablet was hidden under all the clothes. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head to make my bun look a mess and my eyes puffy. The whole department was empty when I came in except of Marx, who gave me a small nod. It was almost dark out when everyone returned with their heads hung. When I saw Will walking back towards me I knew he would probably tell me how many innocent life's were taken. He sat down beside me and sighed.

"What'd they say about your daddy?" "He'll live. What happened to you?" He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "The Queen has struck again. She killed 15 this time. It's a new record for her and the worst part is they got a new Jack. The last guy they hired was an undercover."

"Oh." We both became silent for awhile before my stomach decided to make some awful noise reminding me that I hadn't ate since last night. As soon as my stomach started Will's started up. Making us both laugh a little. "How about dinner?" I nodded. "Sure." We sat down and ate at a small diner. As we talked the events of the day seemed to wash away from both of us and soon we started laughing again. It was about 9 when we finally left the diner and Will walked me to my car.

"Thank you for dinner Will. It was nice." He smiled and had this shy look cross his face. "Well, it certainly wasn't one of the nicer places around. I'd like to show them to you sometime if you don't mind." My stomach did this weird flopping thing when I realized what he was asking.

"Are you asking me out on a date Detective?" He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yes ma'am I am." I bit my bottom lip and smiled. "Okay." This relieved look crossed his face.

"Really? Okay. How about Friday night? I'll come pick you up around 6?" "Okay." "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Eve." "Goodnight Will."

I climbed into my car and smiled like a fool as I drove to the bar. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and it came up as an unknown number. "Hello?" "Eve there's been a change of plans we'll be meeting at my place." She gave me her address and I told her I'd be there as soon as I could. I drove back home and dropped off the tablet in case she noticed it was missing and wanted to check my car for it. Since I would be going to her place I put in a head band with a big black flower on it with a camera hidden in the center of the flower. It would stream everything back to my laptop and it would pick up audio as well. Then I slid on a thick shiny black bracelet that was actually a wireless scanner. I would unclasp it and it would lay straight and all I would have to do it hold down the clasp and slid the bracket down a document and it would scan it and send it back to my laptop. Pretty sick right? I headed out to The Queen's house which was about an hour away. My GPS lead me to an apartment complex downtown. She lived up on the top floor in the penthouse. I knocked on the door and a few moments of waiting later she opened the door and let me in. It was the first time I really had a chance to see her. She had medium length black hair that was straightened and bright green eyes.

"Dave's in the living room sorting the money. Oh, and I'm Lizzie by the way. You did good today for a rookie." I followed her into the living room where piles of cash were laying on a coffee table. Lizzie started flying around the room looking for something.

"Dave have you seen my tablet?" He shook his head. "I thought it was in your car." She grabbed her car keys and ran out. "Go look in your car!" He sighed loudly. "Finish sorting this kid." He ran out and slammed the door behind him. Go time. I ran through the apartment opening doors until I found a office. I ran inside and the first thing I did was hack into her laptop. It wasn't that hard, she didn't have very high tech spyware. I was able to transfer everything on her hard drive to my computer and I was able to set up an unidentifiable program that would let me see any further activity. I closed her laptop and looked through the desk drawers. I didn't see anything that really screamed out, read me, so I made sure everything was how I had found it and ran back into the living room and started sorting cash. I had just started my third bundle when they walked back in.

"Did you find it?" They both shook their heads. "We'll look guys, I just came to pick up my money and know when the next hit is gonna be. I gotta get back home before my dog tears up everything." Lizzie tossed me ten bundles of cash and a garbage bag. I threw the cash inside the bag and tied it closed. "I'll call you when we figure out our next hit." "Okay. You need me to get anything?" They shook their heads. "Alright well I'll see you guys around then."

I took my garbage bag and raced back home to see what was on her laptop and tablet. Of course that meant I would spend all night going through the contents but boy was it all good stuff. Every single thing was detailed in her laptop and every single murder was saved onto her tablet. However there's was a huge problem. There was one more unsub. She talked about The King, in fact she specified him, but then she talked about 'the boss man'. I was so close to going home and sealing this case and my feeling for Will off. Now I was going to have to stick around longer until I could meet the boss. Great. I called my officer and forwarded him the files along with the video and audio I had gotten from the last few days. Then I called Penelope Garcia, the bubbly and bodacious tech analyst at the BAU and one of my best friends. I needed advice from her and I know she would know what to say about my predicament with Will. I explained the situation I was in and waited to see what she would say, hoping that she would talk me out of it.

"Go for it." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Penelope! I can't go for it! Your supposed to be the one talking me out of it!" She laughed on the other end of the phone. "Love you were given permission to let loose and have some fun. Quit thinking so much because you are dealing with a fine piece of meat." I couldn't help but laugh knowing good and well that she had already pulled up everything about him that she could get her hands on.

"Whatever Garcia but once this case is over so are me and Will." "You keep trying to convince yourself of that sweet stuff. Garcia out." I took a cold shower in an attempt to wake myself up but it didn't work at all. I was still about to pass out standing up. I slid I a pair of black bootcut jeans and a yellow button up shirt that I found towards the bottom of my drawers and I jumped into a pair of tan boots. I let my hair do as it pleased and drove to the department. It was practically empty since everyone was still out at the bank so I was able to get more paper work done than I had almost all week. Since I didn't have anyone to wast time with I was able to go home early and pass out on the couch.

Friday was nerve wracking. I don't think I've ever been so nervous before in my entire life. Sure I had gone out on dates before but I guess I was just afraid that Will would turn out to be like the rest of them. Just wanting me for a good time. I had to go out and buy a dress since I really didn't plan on anything like this. I found a a red strapless dress that went down to my knees and had a black ribbon around my mid torso. I wore a pair of black heels that I had brought along with me. I curled my hair and pinned a few strands back just as the doorbell rang. When I pulled the door open I found Will standing there holding a bushel of pink roses. Of course I wasn't paying that much attention to the flowers. Will was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he donned a pair of dark jeans and faded leather boots.

"I brought you these. I wasn't sure what flowers you liked. I-I just thought everyone likes roses but I wasn't sure-." I took the roses from him and smiled. "Will I love them. Thank you." He smiled and a look of relief came over his face.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like them." He followed me inside and looked around. "Nice little place you got here." "Thanks. That only thing I don't like though is the seclusion." I could hear him chuckle a little as I filled a cup up with water.

"Yeah, I supposed a beautiful woman like you has a lot to worry about around these parts. They aren't particularly the safest." I turned around and smiled. "We'll then I guess it's a good thing that I'm protected by a strong detective." I walked past him to grab my purse and felt his gaze boring into me the whole time. He took me to a fancy restaurant and we talked some about the case. He kept apologizing for it but I could tell it was really bothering him. Besides I was interested in knowing how much they really knew which wasn't very much. As the night went on we stayed away from the case and started talking about or personal lives and I found it quite disturbing how easily how I could make up this fake life and make it seem so real.

"Why haven't you married yet?" "Hm. I don't know. I guess I just haven't found Mr. Right yet." "We'll when will you know when you've found him." I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. I guess it'll just feel right."

When he drove me home and walked me to my door my nerves got going so bad I started shaking. I guess I was shaking so badly Will noticed it. "Are you cold Cher?" I rubbed my arms to make it seem believable. "Yeah just a little."

When we got to my door my knees were bumping into each other. "I had fun tonight Eve. We should do this again sometime." I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah we should I had fun too." "How about sometime next week?" "Okay." He held out his arms and I hugged him tightly. As we pulled away he gently kissed my forehead and mumbled goodnight. It was an action that left me standing there speechless. "Thank you Will." I finally managed. He turned around and started walking towards me.

"What for?" "For being you. Truth is I'm shaking because I was terrified that you were going to take me to dinner, use me and then never talk to me again like everyone else. Thank you for being different."

He walked up to me and cupped my cheek in his calloused had with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry you've been through that but I promise you that I will never, ever do that to you. Do you hear me? I will never hurt you like that. Okay?" "Okay." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me once more before he left me standing on my doorstep with a horrible knot in my stomach. Not because I didn't believe him but because I was afraid I had just found Mr. Right.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since that night and I had gotten nowhere with the case. The only thing I had was a date to meet the boss but it wasn't until next week. Me and Will had gone out several times since then and he had even cooked me dinner one night. Half the time he was over at my house though. We would stay up late an watch movies until we fell asleep and I think he had more clothes over here than he did at his own house. We had made 7 more hits since the first one I had been at. My undercover officer was supposed to be flying in tonight to pick up the bags of cash I had accumulated. If my guesses were right there was almost a million. I told Will I was going to meet a family friend and told him I'd be home late tonight. Me and my Undercover Officer met at a small pub near the airport and as soon as I got out I had an unsettling feeling. I looked around to see if I saw any suspicious cars or people but I didn't. However that didn't stop me from sliding my gun into my purse and hurrying inside.

"How've you been Eve?" I slid into the booth seat across from him and smiled.

"I've been great. I'm excited for next week to see what I can get."

He smile and took a sip of his coffee. "Once you get a verbal from this guy the case will be all wrapped up and you'll be on your way home to Quantico."

We ordered our food and I gave him small details about what I had so far and my guess on who 'The Boss' would be.

"I mean he has to be someone with a military background. He would know his guns and how to assassinate someone and leave nothing behind. He may also have a grudge with someone overseas which would explain the assassinations."

He nodded his head. "I'll have to run that've a few people but we'll definitely keep that in mind."

We finished our meal and he helped me load the bags of cash into suitcases that would fly back to Quantico with him.

"Stay safe agent." I nodded and we shook hands.

"Will do." I drove home and found my driveway empty which meant Will had most likely been called out. But my front door was wide open and not a single light was on in my house. Now I had two options, go inside or call Will. Go inside or call Will. I turned my car off and popped the trunk. I silently closed my door and pulled on my Kevlar vest and in one hand I had a flashlight and in my other I had my gun. As I crept forward my adrenaline started pumping wildly. I clicked my flash light on and silently walked through my house scanning every inch. I turned lights on as I passed through rooms so I wouldn't leave any darkness behind me. After walking through my house a few more times and checking closets and behind shower curtains and under beds I relaxed a bit. I checked the safe and made sure my laptop, mask and tablet were all still in their rightful places and hid my Kevlar vest back in my trunk. I kept my gun close to me because anyone could still be lurking outside waiting to bust in. I didn't fully relax until Will came in. That's when I realized how dependent I had become on him. If something like this had happened before I would've just pulled my big girl pants on and kept watch all night. Now I was completely relaxing because Will was here. What was happening to me?

"You okay Cher?" I

looked down at the gun in my hand and sighed. "Yeah, I just thought I heard someone outside when I got home."

"Eve you should've called me."

"I know," I said setting the gun down on the table. "It's just I didn't want to bother you and besides I'm a big girl. I can shoot a gun."

He took my hands in his and became very serious. "I know your a big girl Cher, but I care more about your safety. Even it was nothing I would've you have rather called me. Okay?" I nodded and he gave me a small peck on the lips.

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator.

I shrugged. "I don't know. How about some more of the fried shrimp you made the other day."

"Okay." He got busy getting out bowls and flouring the shrimp. I always liked watching him cook, I liked how zoned in he got when he cooked. I had been staring at him for so long I didn't notice when he stopped cooking and was staring back.

"Eve."

"Hm?"

"I-I think I love you."

Everything kinda stopped. My job didn't matter at the time and consequences flew out the window. I was human, so I let my emotions go. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled nervously when his hands rested on my hips.

"I think I love you too." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss that let out all my emotions, everything that I felt for him. Needless to say, we didn't eat dinner that night.

When I woke up in the morning laying on top of Will's chest I smiled. It was the first time I didn't regret anything that happened last night. I looked up at Will and found he was looking back down at me.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning Will."

We laid in bed and talked and laughed for a while until we had to drag ourselves out of bed to get dressed for work. My phone started ringing on the nightstand when Will was in the shower.

"Hello?"

"Change of plans. Meet tonight at the bar."

Then line went dead almost as soon as it had connected. The consequences of last night crashed down on me. I had been thrown back into reality.

"Will I'm going to pick up some breakfast and meet you at the station okay?"

A few seconds later he yelled back, "okay."

As soon as I jumped into my car I called Penelope.

"Tech goddess here how many I service you?"

"We did the deed Garcia." The line grew quiet.

"Sugar plum please tell me you didn't."

"We did. What the h- am I supposed to do now?"

"You have to tell him."

"No! I can't! Now way Garcia that's totally against code!"

"And so are sexual relations my dear."

"But you encouraged this relationship!"

"You have tell him."

"Penelope he said he loved me." The other end grew quiet again. "And I said I loved him too."

"Oh JJ."

"I know. I said it and I meant it."

"JJ I don't know what to say that can fix this."

I sighed. "I was worried that you were gonna say that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks for listening anyways. I gotta go."

I pulled up into a drive through at some fast food joint and ordered some breakfast. I drove to the department and reluctantly got out and trudged inside.

-/-

**I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews and for following my story! I wasn't expecting it to have such luck with it! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

once again I would like to thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it!

The overpowering smell of the bar had seemed to fade over my visits and no one bothered me. Not even the drunks. Right now however I thought I was going to combust from nerves. I was meeting the boss tonight and Lizzie had told me that the boss was very excited to meet me and see what skills I possessed. The first thing I noticed was the bulking figure sitting by the King and Queen. The second thing I noticed was the large amount of empty scotch glasses on the table. I sat down in my normal seat and pushed the scotch glasses away from me.

"Ya know its very unbusinesslike to drink during a meeting." The Boss leaned forward and narrowed his blue eyes at me. He crossed his arms in front of him and the light from the overhead lamp lit up his left arm which had the marine symbol and a date, 8-10-85, and the name 'Buzz'.

"Who the h- do you think you are?" I leaned forward so I was almost touching noses with him.

"I'm the Jack hot shot. Without me you wouldn't have anyone to grab your precious cash."

He smiled. "I like you kid. You got some guts. Lets see how hardcore you really are. Shoot someone."

I smiled and sat back. "That is the dumbest thing that I've even heard anyone say. There is a camera in the corner that is working and has a clear shot of my face on several different occasions and I've been in here enough for the bartender to be able to recognize me. Shooting someone would be a waste of a perfectly good bullet."

He nodded slowly. "Not bad for a rookie."

"So what's this all about?" I asked.

"We're going big again. The heats starting to come off of us so we're gonna start hitting up the big banks again."

"So you really are the boss then huh?" I asked casually.

"What would be the fun of giving everything away? Just be at the State Bank at 8:45 am tomorrow. It'll be the busiest day since everyone cashes their checks on Fridays. We're gonna start this with a bang." He winked at me and suddenly I started to wonder if they knew more than they were letting off. I promised to be there on time and left.

"Garcia I need you to run a name and date through the system." I drove back towards my house trying to think of an excuse to tell Will.

"Hit me."

"Cross reference military with 10-8-85 and the nickname Buzz." In the background I could hear her nails clicking on the computer keys.

"Okay John Mason was deployed to Iraq in 1980 and was given the Purple Heart in 85 for running through crossfire to save his commanding officer and then being shot. Once he recovered he was honorably discharged and moved to Louisiana. I sent the file to your laptop."

"Okay now cross reference him with all the previous robbery footage."

"Uh, I'll try but it's going to be awhile before I know for sure."

"Okay can you tell my officer what I found?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Garcia."

"Welcome love."

I parked in front of my house and sighed. I hated this part. I reluctantly got out and walked inside where I found Will waiting at the table for me with 2 plates of steaming food.

"You didn't have to wait for me Will. You could've gone ahead and ate.

"It's alright Cher. My parents taught me to be a gentleman and wait for my lady before I ate."

I smiled a little and we dug in. We talked and laughed and of course I forgot to tell him about tomorrow partly because we didn't get to finish cleaning up our dinner plates. When I woke up in the morning I told him I had a doctors appointment and that I would be a little late getting to work. I kissed him goodbye and grabbed my things from the safe. When I walked outside black clouds were rolling in the distance. I should've known then but I ignored it. I parked in a back alley and met the King and Queen by their van. We armed ourself and stormed inside. I should've known when I saw the boss off in a corner in plain clothes talking on a cellphone that something was up. But I didn't. I grabbed the money like I normally did and checked for GPS's and dye packets. I should've known when I heard the sirens. When we ran for it the King and Queen were ahead of me. The King ran out first and a gun shot rang out and he slumped to the ground. The door opened a little wider and the Queen shot a detective. That's when I saw Will. I helped the Queen drag the King back inside and within a matter of an hour all of the NOPD were parked outside. The phone started ringing and since I was too distracted with trying to stop the The King's bleeding and since The Boss was lining the hostages up in front of the glass to make a human shield as told to by The Queen, she had to answer the phone but she made sure to put it on speaker phone. "What!"

"This is SSA Arron Hotchner, who am I speaking with?" Oh crap. I was a federal agent which meant the Feds had to be involved.

"This is The Queen."

"What's your name?"

"I am the Queen and you shall refer to me as that."

"Okay, is anyone inside hurt?"

"Yeah, we need a medic in here. Unarmed. Just a normal medic."

"One condition. You have to send out some hostages. If you show some compliance then we'll show you some."

"Send the medic in first have him patch up our King and then he can walk out of here with 3 hostages."

"Okay we'll get a medic in there as soon as we can." She hung up the phone and knelt beside the me and King.

"How's he doing?" Her stony eyes told me that no matter what this wasn't going to end well.

"If he dies I'm blowing that cop to smithereens."

"That's why they're getting a medic in here. We're gonna make sure he makes it out alright."

About ten minutes later a medic came in and thankfully I didn't recognize him which meant he was most likely an actual medic.

"Fix him up." I motioned towards The King and he hurried over and started working on him. I watched in horror as the color slowly drained from his face and his eyes started to glaze over. He wasn't going to make it. Soon he let out a wheeze and didn't take another breath. The medic, bless his soul, started giving him CPR but it was pointless. He had bled out.

"I'm sorry ma'am there's nothing else I can do. He's gone." Something in The Queen snapped and she started unloading her AK-47 into the medic. At first she aimed for his torso but nothing happened so she shot him between the eyes. She ripped back his uniform shirt and saw the FBI Kevlar vest. "

You just killed a fed!" I shouted. "Now there not going to give us anything we ask for now!"

The Queen looked down at the dead medic with a confused look. "Why would they have the Feds here?" The phone started running again and this time I answered it on speaker.

"What happened?" It was Rossi this time.

"You sent in a Federal Agent! The Queen asked for a normal medic!"

"Let me talk to him." I stepped aside and let her take over. While she talked on the phone I went back over to the medics back to see if they had put something in there for me to use to my advantage. I found an earpiece with a small note attached to it.

"We can see you. Put this on and we can fill you in as we go. Tap once for yes and twice for no." I put the earpiece in my ear and smiled.

"It's a police scanner! I can hear what they're saying!" The Queen just smiled and glanced over at The Boss who was playing the terrified hostage.

"JJ can you hear me?" I tapped the earpiece once.

O

"We're all here. Is everything okay?" I tapped the earpiece once. The Queen who had been staring at the camera turned to me and smiled.

"I think it's time to let the whole world know who we are. What do you say Eve?" I panicked for a moment. If I took my mask off everyone on the outside would know who I was.

"It's okay JJ. Just take it off." I slid my mask off and stood by The Queen staring up at the camera.

"I'm gonna coming for you Lamontagne, you killed my brother now I'm going to kill until I get what I want. Starting with you." She turned and pressed the barrel of her gun to my chest so hard I thought she was actually going to break skin. Then she ripped out my ear piece and threw it across the lobby.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She laughed in my face.

"How dumb do you really think we are sweetie? I mean you put on a good show, almost had me fooled myself. I had my suspicions sure but I wasn't able to confirm them until you showed off at the bar when The Boss asked you to shoot someone. I knew for sure then. Take your jacket off."

I swallowed hard. "Now!" I stepped back and peeled the sweatshirt off revealing my Kevlar vest with FBI printed across the front in white letters and a plain white T-shirt underneath. I raised my hands up in defeat.

"Listen you don't want him. You want me. If I wouldn't be here neither would he. It's my fault he shot your brother. If I wasn't here he would've never gotten the call to come out here." I was trying to advert her attention away from Will. I looked up at the security camera that everyone was most likely watching me through. "Will if you can hear me please don't came in here. Do not risk your life for me. This is my fault not yours. I-"

"Don't shoot her!" The bank door came flying open and there stood Will. The Queen laughed.

"How cute. Coming to save your lying girlfriend?" Will looked at me with so much heart break it killed me inside. "Go on Eve, tell him."

I turned and faced Will and found my mouth had run dry and I didn't even know where to start. How are you supposed to tell someone you love that you lied to them about everything.

"Tell him!" She screeched. She let off a shot that whizzed right by his left ear and lodged its self in the wall. He let out a huge breath that he was holding in when she let the shot off.

"If you hurt him I won't give you want you want."

"Oh for christ's sake!" The Boss stepped out of line and pulled a pistol from the waist band of his pants and shot me.


	5. Chapter 5

My first reaction was panic because I was so exposed but that was quickly replaced with a searing pain. I realized he had shot my forearm right forearm and the bullet had broken my arm in the process.

"She said tell him!" I hear him storm over and he yanked my head up by my hair and made me look at Will. Well, at least I think I was looking at Will, I couldn't tell, my vision was blurring with tears. "My name...my name is SSA Jennifer Jareau and I was sent here by the CIA to gather enough information on the King and Queen to make an arrest."

"Everything." The boss hissed.

"When..when I don't work for the CIA I work for the behavioral analysis unit for the FBI. Everything I told you about me before was a lie Will. I'm sorry."

He was standing there in disbelief but the utter heartbreak was clearly evident. "How could you do this to me? I...I told you I loved you dammit! I've never told that to any woman before besides my own mother!"

A sob escaped from my lips and I blamed it on the pain. "Please don't hurt him. Please I'm begging you."

They both found it hysterical. "That would be too easy darling." The Boss turned and shot Will twice. Once in the Kevlar vest he was wearing underneath his pink button up shirt and once in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, a red splotch slowly growing.

"Will!" I tried to run to him to try to help him but The Queen jerked me back by my hair.

"Where do you think your going?" She purred. I tried to run again but she had a tight grip on my hair and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. The only bit of comfort I received was when I saw him prop himself up against the wall.

"Please take me not him. Please. I give you anything you want." I was doing whatever I could to protect Will from the Boss who was inching closer to him. My plea seemed to have caught his attention.

"Anything?" I nodded my head.

"Yes I promise but first you have to let everyone go. Will and all the hostages."

He turned around and faced the shocked hostages. "You have 3 seconds before I turn you to Swiss cheese! 1," everyone ran. Mothers grabbed their children and husbands shielded their wife's. Will staggered to his feet holding his shoulder but didn't make an attempt to go anywhere. "2!"

"Will get outta here! Go! Now!" He drug himself out and as soon as the door had closed behind him I knew I was most likely going to die. As I turned to ask them what exactly they had in mind the Bosses pistol came across my face and the last thing I can remember is the red stained tile rushing up to meet me.

I was in and out for awhile. I think they drugged me because every time I felt myself starting to regain consciousness I would feel a pinch in my left arm and I would pass back out. This time however I was able to fully wake up. I didn't open my eyes right away, I stayed where I was and just listened. A faint roar of laughter came from somewhere and it was followed by silence and then cheering. I opened my eyes and found myself tied to a pilar in an attic and a cloth was wrapped around my mouth. Great. Just flipping amazing. My right arm was useless and although I was awake, the effects of the sedatives was still taking its toll on my muscles and for a good while after I woke up I found it impossible to move. So I listened. I caught bits and pieces but it was enough for me to put together what was going on and boy had we been so terribly wrong. I heard at least 4 different voices beside the Bosses and the Queens. They all talked about using me as bait for something I couldn't quite hear what though. The only thing running through my mind however was a terrorist attack. The bank robberies would get the money, the killings would get their name out and killing and wounding a police officer and kidnapping a federal agent would sure get them all the hype for the next few months. Soon the feeling came back to me and I wished it would go back away because it hurt. I craned my neck to see what my hands were tied with. It was a thick rope but the pilar I was tied to was square, so I started rubbing against the edge. Of course it was a lot harder to do since I only had my left arm to use to go back and fourth. I had been working at the rope forever and it had barely torn. I jerked against the pilar I was tied to but the pain it caused my arm was almost enough to make me pass back out. There had to be some way to do this. I started running up against the edge again when a section of the floor in front of me started moving. Light flooded in and I screw my eyes shut to block out the blinding light.

"Get up!" It was the boss. He untied my from the pilar but then retired my hands. "Get down there." He pointed towards the opening in the floor.

I stood on the edge, getting ready to step down the ladder but instead a shove from behind sent me falling to the floor. I laid on the carpeted floor trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of me. Once he had reached the bottom he grabbed me by my leg and drug me down the hall into a dinning room filled with at least 8 men. My heart started racing and my breathing became uneven when I realized I was completely vulnerable to all these men and they were most likely going to take advantage of me. Thats exactly what they did too. Once everything was over The boss picked me up and tied me to a chair in the center of the room and took the cloth off from my mouth.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was hoarse and my dry lips split when I talked.

"Oh I just need a little information that only a CIA agent would have."

I laughed in his face. "Do what you want to me. You'll never get anything from me."

He leaned down and get right in my face. "Where are you keeping my father?"

His father? What does he have to do with anything? "I don't know." He slapped me hard across the face and I saw stars.

We went on like this for awhile until he got frustrated and kicked the chair legs so hard they broke and sent me tumbling forward along with the table cloth. Plates crashed down on me and silverware came dangerously close to stabbing me. A knife clattered to the floor beside me, the handle breaking off the blade. I took the blade in my teeth and let my hair hang in my face so it wouldn't be seen. I was untied and drug back up into the attic by my leg. I slipped the blade into my hand and curled it around my fingers as I was tied back up. I was so tired when he left. I hurt and I just wanted to sleep. But I knew I couldn't. I took the blade and started sawing away at the rope, the blade cutting into my hand with every movement. When I started the sun was setting and by the time I had cut through all the rope the sun was rising. I was in survival mode now, I knew I had to get out of here now. The floor started shaking again and I knew this was my chance. I sat there and waited until the man got closer before I lifted my leg up and caught him right where it mattered most. He doubled over and I slashed the knife across his throat. As he crumpled to the ground I stared at him in horror. What had I just done? I had just killed someone in cold blood. Hadn't I? I couldn't think about it, I just couldn't. I climbed down the stairs and stood in the hall. I looked back and fourth and saw no one. I slowly inched forward until I saw a door. I could hear them, they were close but I wasn't exactly sure where. I gathered all my courage and ran for the door. As soon as I set foot outside I could hear them chasing after me. I was in the middle of the woods and I had no idea where to go I just ran. It hurt to breathe but I knew if I stopped I would be killed. I could deal with a little more pain. Shots rang out and I screamed. I have never been so terrified in my entire life. As I ran I could feel everything slowing down, the trees weren't going by as fast, my legs were moving fast enough they were dragging along. I wanted my legs to move faster so desperately but they weren't cooperating. I started sobbing uncontrollably because I could hear their footsteps getting closer, I could feel the shots getting closer. I made the mistake of glancing over my shoulder to see how close they were. The ground disappeared and I found myself falling to what I was almost certain would be my death.


End file.
